


Immer so Sehr

by lancet666



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancet666/pseuds/lancet666





	Immer so Sehr

虽说他从来都无意伪装，是那张乖巧恬静的脸让人忘记恩奇都本是不训的族类，忽视他灵魂深处冲破束缚的本能。  
能融入环境是一回事，不想强迫自己融入是另一回事。他能听话跟着阿露露参加晚宴，也能装模作样地端着酒杯坐上阳台的围栏，将硌脚的鞋子扔在一边，唱着歌拨弄爬藤蔷薇柔嫩的花瓣。  
他唱平安夜里孩子们都会唱的童谣，他唱悠长绕梁浓情蜜意的恋歌，他唱恢弘沉重字节铿锵的史诗，最后转到轻松明快随口哼出的小调。音量不高不低，不足以让欢声笑语的主场收到任何干扰信号，却恰如其分地招惹了命运逃也逃不掉。  
有情人的眼睛会说话，含笑含泪含着沸腾翻滚的欲望，视线仿佛饱满鲜活的躯体，相撞的那一刻就注定无法消停，纠缠着直至燃烧成灰。  
他觉得腻了。他腻了既定的轨迹，腻了清淡温柔的唱腔。他想大声嘶吼，扯开人偶般的皮囊，一颗跳动的心脏无处安置，只得透过双眼，在另一片猩红中重回故乡，又恰巧成了对方的解药——吉尔伽美什在衣衫鬓影里疲倦不堪，于香云软雾中厌烦不已，金子铸成的宫殿像是牢笼，而那把锁是一首带着蔷薇香气的歌谣。  
那是第一夜，一觉醒来已是第二年。  
表面上天南海北各自一方，实则因公徇私一晌贪欢，中欧的雪山、南美的海岛、地中海灼人的日光都成了他们的最忠实的夜晚的守门人。没能见光的私情如同长埋地下的好酒，越藏越是浓烈，越藏越让人想将其大白于天下。  
于是吉尔伽美什排除万难也按时去了家宴，准备了一肚子的说辞应付长辈，却只能在热闹依旧的宴会厅中摩挲着手机边缘，皱着眉头反复回味对话框里最后一段文字。不回来也罢，有些事也不一定非要赶着今年的末班车摊牌。他回忆着去年耳边鼻尖的温柔，隔着屏幕亲吻一条没有声音和气味的消息。  
纵使恩奇都谎话编得拙劣，奈何吉尔伽美什全身心信他。那是他们之间唯一一个无伤大雅甚至颇有情趣的谎言，谎称自己远在天边的人在吉尔伽美什关上屋门的前一秒及时按住了他想要拒人门外的手，笑嘻嘻地用一个冰凉又甜丝丝的吻消磨了对方所有无关的情绪，四目相对只剩下饱蘸着思念的爱意。  
恩奇都翻身上床的时候吉尔伽美什逻辑清晰地联想到了数月前骑马的样子。骑装裤下纤长有力的下肢，在风里散乱飘飞的头发，微微眯起的双眼里滑出回归天性的快乐与一丝难以窥见的凌厉。现下腿没了碍事的遮盖，长发零零散散地垂在金发人的脸上，睫毛下那双金色的眼睛里再没有其他一人一物。  
那时他笑着回头，背着日光脸的边缘像是镀了层金，风让碎发不舍地亲吻在他脸颊，他唤他：“吉尔！”  
此时他扬起脖颈，床头灯柔和昏暗的光将他汗津津的身体照得暧昧不明，头发如身下人的视线一般缠绕拧巴地黏在身上，口中含糊着破碎的音节，却仍不忘呼唤最熟悉的音节：“吉尔……”  
雪是在烟花升起时落下的。它们打了个照面，一边柔柔软软不紧不慢地顺应天候飘向地下，一边匆匆忙忙急不可耐地在外力推动下飞上天际。这次的联想是毫无道理也没有来由的，吉尔伽美什把视线转回身边，那双湿漉漉的眼睛被吵闹声唤醒，正一动不动地望着他。  
他像雪，像烟火，像平原上奔驰的骏马，像风暴海边长明的灯塔，像清晨挂着露珠的天竺葵，像荒谬乱世中一段令人不愿戳破的美梦。


End file.
